1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used to humidify oxygen, air or other gases that are supplied in to persons such as a patient requiring assistance in breathing.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally devices used for assisted breathing have nasal cannula with prongs or outlet ports which fit in the users nostrils. If gas such as oxygen flows directly from the gas source to the user, the gas may be excessively dry and thereby cause further respiratory problems. Current practice is to pass the gas through a bottle containing water or other fluid to increase the moisture content prior to application to the user. Such an apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,128, Issued Dec. 30, 1975.
These types of devices are cumbersome and may not be appropriate for individuals outside of use in a health care facility. Many persons who must have oxygen added to their breathing of air simply use an oxygen tank with a tube for direct flow to the nose or mouth.
The instant invention provides a humidifying element which is retained under the users nose. The oxygen or other gas is passed through the breathing humidifier into the users nostrils. The compact humidifying element is simple and easily transportable. In addition the warmth from the users breathing and body heats the humidified gas such that cool, dry gas is not introduced into the lungs.
One object of the invention is to humidify gas being supplied to a human user. Another object is a humidifying element which is easy to transport by a user. A further object is to warm the gas prior to inhalation by the user. An additional object is to allow use with existing gas source supply cannula.
In accordance with the description presented herein, other objectives of this invention will become apparent when the description and drawings are reviewed.